Take Me There
by Bigsisnat533
Summary: Sisters Aria and Eeva set off on a journey to find their missing sibling. But when they find them, what if the sibling refuses to come back, due to an old misunderstanding? What if they're so caught up in their own convoluted plan? *This could actually be rated between K and T* *Also on my Wattpad Account*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eeva sat back as her younger sister explained her plan. Slowly, the older of the two nodded, not quite thinking the plan would work. Aria, the younger sister, continued explaining her long, convoluted plan to get their brother back, all in a hushed whisper, so she didn't wake up their parents or the youngest sister, Aika.

"I will admit it is a good plan….." Eeva began, whispering as quietly as her sister," but there's a few problems. First of all, mom and dad probably won't be helping with Aika-"

"So we do it ourselves," Aria countered.

"Also, we have no idea where he's at. I mean, yes, we have a general idea…. But that general idea is filled with billions of people!"

"Actually…." Aria began.

Eeva raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I've narrowed it down to a city. And in that city I have… 3 possible places."

"How?" Eeva asked incredulously.

"I put a tracker into that gift I gave him. Although, I think that broke…. Anyway, it told me his location until… well, until we were in a state where it was safe to retrieve him… which is why he's lost. Then I was able to get that last city, and as I studied all of their newspapers over the years, I found reports of this one person…. I don't remember what they called him…. It sounded just like him." Aria explained.

Eeva looked at her sister for a moment and smiled. Then she began whisper-yelling, losing her serious attitude to happiness she was trying to hide. "Why… if you knew where he might be why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess the time wasn't right," Aria said plainly, a little surprised by her sister's sudden mood change. She decided to join in the happiness until the two could conceal it no more. "But it is now!"

The two sisters hugged, and then continued to detail their plan. They planned everything. Eventually all of the previous kinks were worked out. They probably would've kept planning until there was nothing left to plan- if it weren't for the small footsteps that approached Eeva's door.

"Aria? Eeva?" A small voice interrupted the two girls. A young girl with dark brown hair looked at the sisters as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Aika honey, what are you doing up? It's only 5 in the morning!" Eeva asked her little sister.

"I had a bad dream," Aika replied. She took a few more steps into the room.

"What was it about?" Eeva asked.

"I don't… remember anymore," Aika said between yawns, her voice becoming a mumble. "Aria, why are you in Eeva's room?"

"I couldn't sleep either," Aria told the 3 year old.

"Oh. Can… I sleep… here?" Aika asked, dangerously close to falling back to sleep.

"Of course," Eeva said softly, picking the young girl up and setting her on the bed.

Aria looked at Eeva, giving her a look asking if she could stay in Eeva's room too. Eeva looked back at Aria, with a look to tell her yes. Eventually the three sisters fell into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night (well, technically it was the morning, but…)

"Good morning girls," Lila said.

"Good morning mom!" Aika replied cheerfully.

"Someone's awful cheery for a girl who was up early," Eeva said.

Lila chuckled and then returned to making breakfast. Eeva looked over at Aria expectantly. Aria tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding. Eeva made a series of gestures and then pointed at Lila (and Kaleo, who had just entered the room) as if that made more sense. Aria just stared at her confused.

"The plan," Eeva whispered as quietly as she could. Aria finally understood.

"Um, mother?" Aria began awkwardly. "Last night- well, technically it was in the morning- Eeva and I came up with a-a… a sort of plan… thingy…."

"For what?" Lila responded.

"Um, well…" Aria took a deep breath and tried again, her voice only a whisper. "A plan to find Erik."

Lila looked at Aria for a moment and sighed. "Aria, we have no idea where he might be. For all we know, he could be dead."

"But we do know where he might be," Aria said desperately," I have a few ideas of places."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, especially with Aika…" Lila said, trailing off.

"Eeva and I could go! And then you and dad can stay back and take care of Aika!" Aria tried.

"I suppose… but what if you get lost there too?" Lila asked.

"Well, I doubt we would, because this time we'd have proper communication lines, and a planned way to get back, and it would be just like going anywhere else! Unlike when we sent Erik…. Because we were under attack then, and we aren't now….." Aria countered.

Lila hesitated for a moment. Was she really going to let her two girls go into the unknown? 'Yes' a voice in her head persuaded her 'They have a plan, we've done this before, just not to there. Besides, they're old enough to care for themselves…'

Before she could speak, Kaleo made up his mind and said," Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"I believe they're old enough now. Besides, they're the two that Erik connected with the most, and I have wanted him back here…." Kaleo explained.

"Hm. I agree. We do have the teleporter still, correct?" Lila began to plan with them.

Aria nodded. She had kept it in a good, clean state while it was not being used- for a good 32 years. Every day, she would make sure it still turned on, and every day she would clean it a little. People would think it was new.

"Then it's decided. Would you girls go today? Or would you like to wait… that would be fine," Lila said, trying to stall.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we'd like you to go today, before she freaks out and makes you stay here. Why don't you go get packed? We'll finish making breakfast and get the teleporter up and running. All we need from you is a place." Kaleo said, putting a hand over his wife's mouth as she tried to continue speaking.

Aria and Eeva went back upstairs to put some clothes on and pack. Aika sat at the table, looking at her parents. Her belly growled and she looked around hungrily. Lila and Kaleo looked at her and went to get her breakfast.

After breakfast, Aria found coordinates for the city she suspected her brother was in. Aika came and watched her as she packed with Eeva. Lila (after some coaxing) helped Kaleo prepare the teleporter using coordinates just outside of the city, where the girls wouldn't be seen.

After they were packed, Aria and Eeva went downstairs to say goodbye and find Erik. They had managed to shove all of their clothes, some food, money, and other things into two large backpacks.

"Do you have to go?" Lila asked her daughters. They nodded.

"Aria! Eeva! Wait!" Aika yelled, running down the hall and jumping into her sisters' arms.

Aria and Eeva held the three year old in their arms, just barely lifting her off the ground.

"Goodbye Aika,"Aria said, speaking for both Eeva and herself. "We'll be back soon, and then you'll get to meet the brother we told you about, who left before you were born."

Aika gave them both a tight hug. After more goodbyes and Lila crying a little, Aria and Eeva were travelling to a small field. The journey was quite short, and with no complications. After they arrived, they checked all of their communication systems and found out where the pickup point was, as well as when they needed to be there.

"Hey, Aria, where you have the map, right?" Eeva asked.

"Of course I dooo… oon't… oops."

"Aria! Now what are we supposed to do?! It's 1875! We can't rely on our technology because they don't have it here! That's why we brought the map!" Eeva exclaimed, growing frustrated.

"Woah, woah! Calm down Eeva! I memorized which way to go. I think. I'm… 99.99% sure we're supposed to go North." Aria said. She pointed in a direction. "Which would be that way. We should be there by sundown; let's get out of here, we need to find Erik and I'm 99% sure there was a bee crawling up my arm a second ago."

The two girls started to walk in the direction that Aria had been pointing. The sun was beginning to set. As they walked through the empty field of lavender.

"You really do like percentages, don't you?" Eeva asked as they walked.

"Yes. Yes I do," Aria replied. "I can't wait to see Erik again. It's been so long; I wonder if he'll remember us."

"Of course he will. We are family after all. And I won't rest until we find him."

Aria nodded. "Nor will I. I'd walk to the ends of the earth to have him back."


	3. Chapter 3

When Aria woke up in the middle of the night, Eeva was sitting in a chair with a cup of apple cider.

"How did you get that?" Aria mumbled sleepily.

"I brought that portable stove from home," Eeva said.

"Doesn't that need to be plugged in?" Aria asked. "We don't have the same electric power like we do here."

"I brought the self powered one. We weren't planning on living here without any of the conveniences of home, were we?" Eeva said. "Want a cup?"

Aria nodded. "You're awfully chipper for someone who's usually not awake at midnight."

"Well, a cup of cider can do wonders for people," Eeva explained," Especially when you add some nufreiever to it."

"Oh." Aria said.

Despite it being midnight, the two girls put on their clothes and got ready for the day ahead of them. Aria had shown Eeva the reports, and both of them agreed that the person described in the sounded just like their lost brother. That would be their starting point. If the person wasn't their brother, they'd transport back home and do some more research.

The sun rose and the girls went out into the cold winter morning. Eventually, after a lot of asking for directions, they found themselves at the steps of the Opera Populaire, where the stories had come from. The two entered and they were met by a furious looking redhead, who pushed past the girls and out the door, two men, an older woman, and a few other people who had stopped to witness the scene. The men followed the redhead into the street, while Aria and Eeva just stared confusedly.

"What just happened?" Aria asked, walking over to the other woman.

The woman sighed. "We just 'lost' our leading lady... again."

"Again?" Eeva asked, walking over to the two of them. "Will she be back?"

The woman nodded. "Now, may I ask why you two are here? You do realize our next show isn't for a few weeks, right?"

"Yeah, we know. We're actually here," she pulled out one of the reports," because of this."

"Really? You don't look like reporters, and you don't look like you're from here either," the woman lowered her voice, "Where are you from and why are you so interested in the stories?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you either of those, but I suppose we'll tell you anyway," Eeva said, dropping her voice to the same whispery volume as the other woman, "We're from the city of Carrottops, in the country of Nedbury... and Carrottops isn't that silly of a name; the town was named that because it was originally a farming community that grew carrots."

"Nedbury? I don't think I've ever heard that name, and I believe something would've been said if a new country was established. What kind of a fool do you take me for?" Before the two girls could answer, she asked," And why the interest?"

"Ok, first, I told you you wouldn't believe us, second, we don't, and third, we're interested in the reports because... we... may know... er... have a connection with the person described in this report... do you know how we might be able to-" Aria said before she was cut off by the other woman.

"I know what you're getting at, and.. well, maybe. I.. suppose you could either get lost somewhere in the opera house.. or sit in his box during one of the shows, but I don't recommend it." The woman said, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Eeva," Aria said, ignoring the woman's warning, " I know what we're gonna do today."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the two men (who Aria and Eeva later figured out were the managers) came back in, closely followed by the redhead (who was still 'crying'), Aria and Eeva had already settled on a plan. That night, they'd do some sneaking around. If that didn't work, they'd spend another night in "his box", which they later found out was box 5.

"Who is that?" Aria asked one of the men, looking towards the redhead who was now arguing with one of the stagehands.

"That," the man replied," is La Carlotta, our leading soprano... or at least she was, until a few minutes ago. She refuses to come back... I- I don't know what we're going to do..."

"You could do as I suggested," the woman from earlier called over her shoulder.

"I will not let a chorus girl replace our star!" the man exclaimed. To Aria and Eeva he said," Excuse me." and walked over to the woman.

"Hello!" A cheery voice came from behind the two girls. They turned around to see a girl with reddish brown hair. "I'm Arlene. Are you new here?"

"Um... no... we're... visiting. We want to find the 'Phantom' that you people are so interested in," Aria explained.

"Oh... It seems like everyone who comes here is interested in him," Arlene said.

"Arlene! Come- Oh... Who are they?" A girl who was about the same age as Aria walked over to the girls. "Hello! Are you new here?"

"No, they said they were here looking for the Phantom." Arlene replied for the two sisters.

The other girl just shook her head. "Sorry. We can't help you. Most of the stories are just rumors spread by the other girls."

"And the ones by the frightened public?" Aria asked, wondering if they just started themselves on a wild goose chase.

"Nobody knows for sure."

Aria looked at her for a moment, then sighed. Clearly this girl knew more than she was letting on, but Aria wasn't going to press the matter. She was already beginning to feel a headache from being up so early. And she needed something to eat.

Aria and Eeva wandered the dark, empty halls, keeping their eyes peeled for any strange markings on the walls or floor; both of them knew how much their brother loved secrets. He very clearly wasn't living in any of the actual living space of the opera house.

At one point, Aria thought she heard footsteps coming closer to the. Neither girl could find the source. Otherwise, it was a pretty uneventful night.

Aria and Eeva both ended up falling asleep in a hallway next to each other. They were woken up the next day by the first woman they'd met. The two later made their way back to the place they'd stayed so they could plan for the next night.


End file.
